I Will Always Love You
by GhostofaGirl15
Summary: "'I'm in love with someone else.' Kurt said simply. Knowingly." Or Kurt tells Blaine about Karofsky's confession. Spoilers for 3x13. Klaine. Fluff. Oneshot.


Blaine Anderson sat on his boyfriend, Kurt Hummel's bed. He was finally out of recovery for the eye surgery and he was better - finally! He could be in New Directions again and sing and dance. He was happy about that. But best of all, he got to be back with Kurt, the person he loved.

Kurt walked over to him and kissed him, before sitting next to him on the bed. They were so close their legs and sides were touching. Kurt laced their fingers together. Blaine smiled at the feeling. He had really missed this.

Kurt looked at Blaine, his blue eyes boring into Blaine's brown ones. Blaine stared back, in a little trance that Kurt's eyes were giving him.

After a moment, Kurt sighed, before looking away and breaking eye contact. "I have to tell you something." He said, softly, looking anywhere but his boyfriend.

Blaine noticed how Kurt's mood had shifted. He instantly felt some of his overwhelming happiness melt away, concern replacing it. He didn't like the look on his boyfriend's face. "Okay. Is everything okay? Nothing's wrong with your dad or his heart, right?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, no. It's nothing like that." He paused, looking at their entwined hands. Blaine watched as he took another deep breath. None of Blaine's concern had left. Not with Kurt looking the way he did.

"What's going on, Kurt? Whatever it is, you can tell me. We'll get through it together. You just gotta tell me." Blaine said, softly. He didn't normally try to pull things out of Kurt, but he was really worried about his boyfriend. He wanted everything to be okay.

"Karofsky told m he loved me. On Valentine's Day." The older boy finally blurted out, still not meeting Blaine's gaze.

Shock washed over Blaine, taking away all of his previous concern. He couldn't believe what his boyfriend had just said. He didn't want to believe it. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't.

After the body numbing shock wore off, there was pain. What if he lost Kurt? What if the older boy decided he wanted to be with Karofsky? Blaine couldn't deal with that. He didn't want to.

He realized that these were the feelings Kurt must have been feeling about the Sebastian situation. A pang of regret hit him for not stopping Kurt's fears sooner. He didn't want Kurt to experience what he was experiencing now, especially if it was because of him.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, softly, bringing him back to reality/

"When… how did this happen?" the former Warbler finally asked, still a little dazed.

Kurt told him about the cards, the balloons,, and the Gorilla Gram. He told him about how he thought it was Blaine doing it from the hospital or wherever, and the huge reveal at Breadstix, when he realized it wasn't Blaine, but his former bully.

"When I saw it wasn't you, my heart sank. When I saw it was him…" Kurt trailed off, trying to think of the words. "I knew I had to tell him the truth."

"The truth?" Blaine asked, raising one of his triangular eyebrows that Kurt had come to love so much. "What's the truth, Kurt?" There was a hint of worry in his voice, but he hoped the older boy wouldn't notice it.

"That I'm in love with someone else." Kurt stated simply. Knowingly. He gazed into Blaine's eyes again. They were so blue and intense that Blaine believed him one hundred percent. He had no reason not to. Kurt was just about the best kind of person in the world.

"Well, for the record, I love you, too." Blaine replied, leaning over to kiss him. Kurt kissed back. When they pulled away, Kurt bit his bottom lip.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, the concern back in his voice. He knew there was more to the Karofsky story than Kurt had been letting on. He wanted to help his boyfriend with this.

"It's just… before David left, we ran into someone from his new school. And if the look on his face was any indication, David was not happy to see him. I think he bullies him, Blaine. And I know it's stupid, but I wish I could help. He's still my friend, in some weird way, even if I don't like him the way he likes me." Kurt explained.

"It's not stupid. It's admirable. It's one of the things I love about you, that you're willing to stand up for anyone who's being bullied." Blaine began. "And, if you want, we can find a way to help Karofsky… together?" The last word coming out as a question.

Kurt smiled at him, finally looking at ease with everything. "You'll help him?" He asked, surprise clear in his voice.

Blaine nodded. "He's not my favorite person in the world, if I'm honest, but he's your friend and _no one_ deserves to be bullied for being who they are."

Kurt practically through himself at the younger boy, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him happily. "You're amazing." He murmured as he kissed him again.

Blaine kissed back, his arms around Kurt's small waist. "Not as amazing as you." He replied as they kissed.

The boys continued to kiss for a few more moments, finally happy that Blaine was back and he was okay and they could be together again.

After a few moments, Kurt pulled away. "I guess I'm kind of happy that you don't totally hate Karofsky now. I would be worried you'd try to do something stupid. Like you did with the slushie."

Blaine shrugged. "I guess it's because I can't really blame him. You are pretty irresistible when you want to be." He said, kissing him again, quickly. "And I'd take a slushie for you again, if I had to."

He pressed his lips back to Kurt's and the boys continued to kiss. They lost themselves in the moment of being together again, finally. There were still questions to be answered, but they could wait until later. They knew eventually they would figure everything out.

And they'd do it together.

_Fin._

**So… I kind of told myself I'd never write Klaine stuff, because I love the ship and I was afraid I'd never be able to live up to how they are on the show or how the FanFiction writers write them. But this idea came into my head and I had to write it. And given that the writers seem to sometimes have a continuity problem, I was wondering if we'd ever hear about it again. Or I thought it would mention that they talked about it, but not actually show it.**

**So I wrote this. I'm sorry for any OOC-ness on my part. I tried really hard to copy the feelings of their relationship that **_**Glee **_**does so well. I hope it's alright.**

**I used the Whitney Houston (RIP) song **_**I Will Always Love You**_** as a tribute to her, even though it doesn't really have that much to do with the story.**

**Oh, and sorry if this is cheesy or whatever. I'm blaming it on the fact that Valentine's Day was two days ago.**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Glee**_**, it belongs to the people that own it.**


End file.
